Jingle Bells
by galaxy guardian
Summary: A well known christmas song leads to a wish Inuyasha is more than happy to grant


It was white. The pure white color that only exists in winter time, when the snow has just freshly fallen, blanketing everything in sight with glittering whiteness. Despite the nippy air, Kagome walked with an extra bounce in her step, a cheery smile on her face, happy thoughts in her head. After all, why shouldn't she? It was finally Winter Break!

No tests to cram for, no bizarre illnesses to fake, and no homework! A full two weeks to spend time with family and friends and today, she was spending her time with Inuyasha and the others. When she'd told Inuyasha she had two weeks free of school he'd simply crossed his arms, gave his famous "Feh" and tried to pretend he didn't care, but Kagome could see straight through him.

She knew for a fact he was happy about it because when she told him she'd be spending one of those weeks with her family for Christmas, he hadn't put up a huge fight about it. She smiled. She should drag him along with her. It would be fun having him over for Christmas and she knew Mama would love the extra company. The more the merrier as the saying goes.

"Hey Kagome?" Shippo asked, perched on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Yes Shippo?" She asked, glancing at him.

"How's that song go again? You know, the one with the bells and stuff."

"It's called 'Jingle Bells'." Inuyasha informed. "Not that I care." He added quickly afterwards.

Kagome smiled. "Would you like to sing it?" She asked.

"Yeah!" Shippo cried, nodding enthusiastically.

"I think we all should." Sango agreed.

"Okay, I'll start." Kagome took a deep breath, then began to sing. "Dashing through the snow, in a one-horse open sleigh. Through the fields we go, laughing all the way."

"Ha, ha, ha!" Shippo cried happily.

Kagome smiled as she continued with the song. "Bells on bobtail ring, making spirits bright. What fun it is to ride and sing a sleighing song tonight. Oh..."

"Jingle bells. Jingle bells!" Shippo said, proud to sing his solo.

"Jingle all the way." Miroku continued.

"Oh what fun it is to ride, in a one-horse open sleigh." Sango added.

"HEY!" Shippo said, throwing his arms up happily. "Jingle bells! Jingle bells!"

"Jingle all the way. Oh what fun, it is to ride, in a one horse open sleigh." Sango, Miroku and Kagome sang in unison.

A silent pause settled over the group as they all turned to look at Inuyasha expectantly. He crossed his arms and did his best to ignore them.

"Come on Inuyasha! Where's your Christmas spirit?" Kagome encouraged. She moved closer to him, still looking at him with hopeful eyes and a bright smile.

He blushed a light pink and looked away before she could notice. He sighed. "Hey." He said half-heartedly. "Happy now?"

"Yes as a matter of a fact, I am." She told him. A few minutes later, she sighed dreamily.

"What?" Inuyasha asked.

"What, what?" Kagome answered.

"You just sighed. Why?"

"I did?" Kagome said, her cheeks burning in embarrassment. She didn't want him to know she'd been daydreaming about taking her own sleigh ride with a certain silver-haired hanyou. "I don't know what your talking about."

"Feh. You can't lie to me Kagome." He accused. "What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing. I just thought it would be fun to take a sleigh ride like in the song. I think it would be fun." She told him, making sure not to make eye contact with him.

"Then why don't you?" He asked.

"Well it's not like I can find a sleigh any old time you know. And even if I did, the snow isn't deep enough for that." She answered.

"Oh." Inuyasha said quietly and then he dropped the subject.

They all continued on their way to Kaede's. Shippo requesting certain Christmas carols, Kagome more than happy to oblige, but the songs fell on deaf ears as Inuyasha was deep in thought.

When they reached the village, Inuyasha pulled Kaede aside, spoke a few words to her and then completely vanished while Kagome and the others sat around the fire to talk and wait for the water to boil for the ramen Kagome had brought with her. Just when she'd made enough for everyone and set aside a few cups for Inuyasha, he came back inside the hut, took her by the hand and pulled her to her feet.

"Come on." Was the only thing he said to her.

"But what about dinner? I just made you some ramen." Kagome protested.

Inuyasha glanced longingly at the steaming cups, but shook his head. "We can heat it up again when we come back. I have something I need to show you." And with that, he dragged her out of the hut.

Shippo slurped the noodles he had in his mouth and swallowed them with a gulp. He looked at Sango, then at Miroku, then back at Sango again. "Did Inuyasha just turn down...ramen?"

"I think he did." Sango admitted, just as utterly confused as the kitsune.

"I don't think you should worry too much. He did say he'd eat it when they come back after all." Miroku pointed out.

Kaede sat silently as she swallowed a mouthful, a small, knowing smile planted firmly on her face.

"Inuyasha? Where are we going?" Kagome asked, taking note that Inuyasha was still leading her by the hand, not that she minded or anything.

"You'll see." He answered as he led her to the edge of the village.

Kagome shivered a bit, clenching her teeth to keep them from chattering. She'd left her coat back at Kaede's. Something she really regretted at the moment. Inuyasha glanced back at her.

"You're cold." He told her.

She nodded. "J-just a l-little." She admitted, unable to resist a shiver.

"Won't be much longer." And he was right. He brought her to a stop and there, right in front of them, stood a black horse geared up and ready for a ride. But what caught Kagome's attention most, was the small silver bells attached to the bridle and saddle. There was even a decorative strap strung with tons of bells that stretched across the horse's chest.

"Inuyasha...what is this?" She whispered, looking at him with confusion.

He met her gaze steadily. "I couldn't find a sleigh and like you said the snow isn't deep enough anyway."

Kagome was touched. He'd done this...for her. He'd even sacrificed his ramen to do this for her. Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes and before she could stop them, they were falling freely.

Inuyasha's ears flattened to his head. "K-Kagome?" He asked. "Did I do something wrong?" She shook her head, but the tears kept on falling. He took a step forward. "Why are you crying?"

"Oh Inuyasha!" She cried happily, launching herself into her arms and wrapping hers around his neck in a hug. "Thank you! Thank you so much!"

Inuyasha took a step back under the sudden extra weight, but he soon gathered his bearings and returned the hug, wrapping his arms around her waist. He smiled into her hair. "You're welcome." They stood like that for a few minutes until Kagome drew back. "Do you...want to take ride?" He asked her.

She nodded, smiling. "Very much!"

"Okay." Then, keeping his hold on her waist, he turned her around and swung her up onto the saddle, mounting behind her.

"Inuyasha? Have you ever ridden a horse before?" Kagome asked, when he took the reins on either side of her.

"Once or twice when I was younger. I'm much faster than any horse now anyway." He answered. Without another word, he urged the horse into a steady trot. With every step the horse took, the bells jingled merrily and Kagome could help but hum 'Jingle Bells' as they rode. Absentmindedly, she leaned back against his chest, resting her head in the crook of his neck. She was no longer cold, that was for sure.

Inuyasha looked down at the girl when she leaned back against him. He smiled to himself when she rested her head in the crook of his neck. He was glad to do this for her, to see that bright smile of hers. Though the tears he could have done without even if they were happy ones. He breathed deep, letting her sweet scent consume him. She was his Kagome and nothing could take her away from him.

Sooner than he would have liked, he'd pulled the horse to a stop just outside of Kaede's hut. He jumped off first and then held his arms out to help Kagome down. When her feet touched the ground, she looked up at him, a light blush covering her cheeks.

"Thank you, Inuyasha. It was perfect."

Inuyasha also blushed. "You've already thanked me." He told her.

She smiled. "I know, but I had to thank you again."

One of his ears twitched in embarrassment. "You're welcome."

Kagome bit her lip and shifted her weight from foot to foot. "Um...Inuyasha? I have something for you too..." She murmured, barely above a whisper.

"You do? Wha—" But he was cut off when she stood up on tip toe and pressed her lips to his. His eyes widened in shock, but it soon passed when he began to kiss her back.

After what seemed like an eternity, they parted and stood, looking at each other, both blushing a crimson red.

"Merry Christmas." Kagome whispered.

"Merry Christmas." Inuyasha whispered back.

"Kagome! Inuyasha!" Shippo called, poking his head outside. "Your ramen's getting cold! And you better come eat it before we do!"

Inuyasha's head whipped around. "Don't you dare touch my ramen you little brat!" He looked back at Kagome somewhat desperately. "I promised to put the horse back when we were done. Keep them from eating my dinner would ya?"

Kagome grinned. "Of course."

Inuyasha's look was grateful and his eyes shone with affection, but Kagome would keep that little detail to herself. When he took the reins and led the horse off, Kagome turned towards the hut.

She sat down and placed hers and Inuyasha's dinner closer to the fire to warm them up again. She smiled when Inuyasha plopped down next to her a few minutes later, pulling his share closer to him and keeping a protective watch on the cup he wasn't holding.

Kagome's smile widened. Somehow, 'Jingle Bells' had just become her favorite Christmas song.


End file.
